Vatu Sarutobi
' ' Character's name ''' Vatu '''Clan's Name Sarutobi Nickname ' '''TBA '''Imvu name' VatuUchiha Age 14 Birthday February 1st Gender Male. Weight 112 Height 5'0 Relationship Status Zokai Uzumaki ~ Best Friend Yuki Shizuka ~ Secret Lover Alignment Neutral Unique Traits. ''' Vatu is an natural sharp shooter.Since he was little his parents would take him hunting to hone his archery skills; however after his dad passed away on a mission his mom had no time to take him hunting anymore.He still tried his best under intense conditions at a young age to better his hand eye coordination with his bow and arrow. '''Occupation Ninja Allies. None for now Enemies. None for now First Nature. Fire Second Nature Personality and Behavior Vatu is usually a cocky shinobi. He's always comparing his strength to others in attempts to assert dominance.Although he can seem self centered Vatu is a push over when it comes to beautiful girls Scars/Tattoo's ''' None '''Weapons/Items (Genin can only carry a total of 50 items, and all these items have weight so make sure to fix you're RPC weight when you do this part.) Kunai - 0.5 Senbon - 0.2 Paper bombs - 0.5 Scrolls - 0.7 Smoke bombs - 0.5 Ninja spikes - 0.6 Shurikens - 1.0 Swords - 10 Arrows - 0.8 Total = 32.6 (Any other gear that you wish to add just let us know and we will let you know what to put next to it...) Genin- 50 pts. Chuunin- 60.5 pts. Jounin/ Special Jounin: 75 pts. Anbu- 90 pts Sannin- 100.5 pts. Kage - 110.5 pts. Databook Read the "Note" below the databook before filling this in or ask one of the council. Note: The point's for Genin must be a total of 14.5 or less. Each box must have at least 1 point in it, and that max for a Nitohei in each box is 2.5. Jutsu List Academy jutsu do not count towards the jutsu you will pick, so please when you get to this part please ask one of the council members, or ask LegitDevil.. * Body Replacement Technique * Cloak of Invisibility Technique * Clone Technique * Rope Escape Technique * Transformation Technique * Tree Climbing Practice The Jutsu you will choose to put here must be within you're nature that you picked or depending on clan, so for this ask one of the council members and they will gladly help you, note you must only pick 3 jutsu when you first join. # Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning 2. Fire Release: Fire ball jutsu 3. Body Flicker Biography ~Vatu Sarutobi born on the first day of the second motnh to the Sarutobi family of Dei Sarutobi(deceased) and Kushiro Sarutobi(living), Vatu Sarutobi is also the younger brother of Meiko Sarutobi a Konohagakure Ramen Shop Owner.Vatu and his older sister are both the descendants of MeiShu Sarutobi former clan leader also known as their grand father.Growing up Vatu had an easy life and was respected for his skills throughout the clan. He'd trained with his grand father day in and day out until his passing when vatu was 9. Besides training with his grandfather vatu also learned other skills such as archery , and the art of the sword form his parents; However after Vatu's father Dei Sarutobi died on Vatu's 8th birthday his mother became distant and didn't really deal with vatu anymore. Although vatu was somewhat close with his sister he tried to avoid her based off her not being a shinobi. Vatu was raised with a strong value of family first however that flew out the door once he lost both his father and grand father his most precious treasures.After the lost of his grandfather he began picking up on his clans studies learning that one in every 3rd generation a Sarutobi would be able to summon a monkey sage of royalty.The next monkey sage hadn't be summoned since his grandfather's Monkey Sage King Enma. As vatu thought he'd be the next to summon a monkey sage he began practicing day in and day out with no luck and son thought it was hopeless. Over the years vatu began getting interested in newer possibilities such as sannin power and jinchuuriki power for the sake of humanity. Upon learning about the legends of sannin power and jinchuuriki he became interested in the four tailed beast Yonbi Son Goku The Monkey Sage who is chain bound to seal away his power. Thinking it over if vatu could get the Monkey sage jinchuuriki and a summoning of a monkey sage he'd truly become a god upon training. For the next several years until he became genin he studied the knowledge day in and day out however had no luck in neither fields, but he didn't give up on hope he was determined to crack the theory of becoming a god.~Bushiroad Role play Reference List * Ceremony * First Impressions C-Rank (2 Points) * First Steps (Team 8 Training Session 2)~ Databook points approved Approved by:(WhiteeLust/LegitDevil) Category:Biography Category:Templates